


In his Eyes

by gaysparkler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short Destiel fanfic where Castiel remembers his encounters with Dean since the beginning, all with a look in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his Eyes

Castiel's eyes plunged into a green sea.

He has been so preoccupied by everything that was happening that he didn't get to see this particular shade of green very often.  
He missed him.

He missed those times where they could laugh together. Those times where he would say something that would ignite this uproar that made his knees weak and his heart flutter.

Everything changed, now. Nothing would ever be the same.

The look in those green eyes drastically changed during the years. The smiles would no longer reach them. What Castiel could see in those eyes when he was observing this man in Heaven was curiosity, amusement, confidence... Now, when he looked, he could see worrying, fear, self-loathing...

"Cas?"

His train of thoughts was cut short.

"Cas, what's up with you?"

Dean was looking closely at Castiel, beside him in his bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I love you," the angel simply answered.

Dean smiled, that one reaching his eyes, and kissed Cas softly.

"We're good, now. It's all okay," Dean said.

And even though Dean didn't say it, Castiel heard his reply in his mind: "I love you too."


End file.
